The Biggest Nightmare
by KOTLC VS HP
Summary: Sophie gets kidnapped by the Neverseen... again?...
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, hope you enjoy!:)**

"Sophie, watch out" screamed a voice that Sophie didn't recognize, but that didn't matter. What did matter was, _a huge sphere of everblaze was coming her way. _Sophie jumped, but that didn't help because a black cloaked figure caught her mid air and swung her over his shoulder.

Sophie screamed. This had always been her biggest fear, that the Neverseen would catch her again.

Sophie blacked out from fear.

* * *

Sophie got up, feeling weaker than ever, and then it all came back to her:

She had been kidnapped by the Neverseen, they drugged her. She had woken up alone and tried to stand up, but suddenly, two black cloaked men came into the cave and punched Sophie until she blacked out again, and then, now Sophie woke up in a cave and, yes, it was the same cave as last time.

Sophie reached for her Imparter, she had hoped to be able to secretly hail anyone for help, but obviously, the Neverseen already thought of her idea and stole her Imparter, along with her home crystal and other belongings.

_What should I do, _thought Sophie.

And Sophie remembered, she would transmit to Fitz.

_Help me Fitz, do you hear me?_

Fitz was sitting on his bed crying that they had lost Sophie and all of a sudden, he thought he heard Sophie transmitting to him for help. But no, it wasn't possible that Sophie was still alive, they had their evidence and the funeral was in an hour.

_No, _thought Fitz. _It's not possible, I'm just daydreaming._

_Fitz,_ Sophie transmitted. _I _am _alive. The Neverseen faked my death_

Fitz was being stubborn and couldn't allow himself think for even a second, that Sophie might still be alive.

But this was like an exact replay of last time, why didn't Fitz remember that he had made a mistake last time an it was still very possible that Sophie was alive.

What was going on, had the Neverseen brainwashed them.

Sophie couldn't think about that for long because soon after, a black cloaked man came in and knocked her out again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update for a while, but here you go!**

_Fitz, _Sophie was finally able to transmit, trying again uselessly to convince Fitz that she was still alive. Now that Sophie thought about it, she actually considered that she might be dead.

_Is this it?_ She would think in those times when it felt like the pain would never end. _Is this what death is, being tortured everyday by men dressed in black cloaks, forever? _

_NO, the Neverseen are tricking me just like they faked my death to everyone else._

With that thought, Sophie decided to try again and transmit to Fitz although she knew he wouldn't listen.

_Fitz, _she tried again. _I know you don't think this is me, but please do me a favor, _She paused. _Tell Alden that I'm transmitting to you._

And all of a sudden, for the first time, she saw a spark of belief in Fitz, but it left as soon as it had come.

_I'm crazy _Thought Fitz. _I gotta tell dad about this imagination. _Fitz got up in bed. _It's not possible that Sophie's still alive._

_Yes, _Sophie thought. This was exactly what she wanted, if Fitz wouldn't believe her then perhaps Alden would.

_Oh no,_ Thought Sophie. _Not the Neverseen again._

Sophie tried to play dead, but they didn't care.

PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH. And Sophie was down to the floor... again.

* * *

_Sophie? _ Thought Fitz. _I'm probably talking to myself but my dad made me try to communicate with you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi**,** hope you enjoy. I got a review that it's too much like the first book of KOTLC. Sorry, whoever that was (you know who you are), from now on I'll try to make it different from the first book.**

**Enjoy!:**

_Fitz, _Sophie transmitted, not feeling like she was talking to the wall, for the first time. _Can you hear me?_

_ Yeah, I hear you, I guess. Whatever._

_ Fitz, I know you don't really believe that I'm still alive. But think of it this way, whenever you say something like 'you're not alive Sophie' or 'I'm probably talking to myself', it discourages me and makes me feel like I'll never get out of this place._

_ Sophie, _said Fitz. _I'm sorry. It's just that it's hard to trust a voice in your head, especially when they say your friend who you're almost sure died, is alive. From now on I'll try to be more positive._

_Okay, let's get to the point. I'm stuck in a cave that I've never seen before and whenever I try to get out, one or more of the Neverseen come and knock me out. Oh no, is that them?... wow... Fitz, one minute._

_But–_

Sophie wasn't listening. She was focusing on something else.

"Silveny, is that really you?" Sophie said, talking for the first time in who knows how long. And then she realized that she shouldn't talk, the Neverseen would hear her. But it was too late and she already heared the them coming.

_Silveny,__ Sophie transmitted. __Hide, quickly._

Either Silveny didn't hear or didn't care.

"Silveny, watch out." Sophie screamed. One of the Neverseen was right behind Silveny, running toward her.

She turned around and saw what Sophie was screaming about.

"NOOOO"

"SILVENY"

Sophie ran toward the man, punched him and ran for her life.


	4. Escape

"What is this place?" Sophie said as she took in her surroundings: forest for as far as she can see. "I need to find a way home or else I'll starve to death."

Sophie kept running for what felt like forever and eventually she just collapsed as a result of lack of food and drink. She tried opening her eyes but her eyelids just drooped down even more with each attempt. After a minute her head 'hit the pillow'.

* * *

Sophie opened her eyes and found herself sitting on an animals back.

"Silveny," she cried. "is that you?"

"MOO!"

Sophie looked closely. A cow? How can she possibly be on a cow, there were no cows in the elf world?

She turned around to find Mr. Forkle smiling brightly.

"Sophie," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"How did you...?"

"Long story. We'll talk after get some food in your system before you faint."

"Sophie!"

Sophie turned around.

"Edaline!"


	5. Something's not right

Sophie ran toward Edaline and strangled her in a hug, she had never been so happy to see her before.

"Sophie!"

Sophie turned her head to find Grady running toward her.

"I'm so happy to see you." he said with a smile, as he hugged her.

"Me too." said Sophie.

She turned around and chuckled as she watched the cow chewing the grass.

"Sophie?" asked Grady. "What happened? Tell us the story from the beginning."

Sophie said over the story and started shivering when she got to the point when they almost killed Silveny.

"It sounds like you had a very long past few days." said Edaline when Sophie finished.

"Where's Silveny?" asked Sophie.

"The whole Black Swan is searching for her," Mr. Forkle paused. "without much luck unfortunately." Sophie felt tears forming in her eyes. "Here" he said as he handed her a leaping crystal. Sophie stepped into the beam and disappeared.

* * *

Sophie woke with a terrible migraine. She tried to get up, but her legs couldn't hold her.

"Grady?" She tried to call. "Edaline?" Her mouth was too sore.

_Grady? _She transmitted. _I'm feeling terrible, and I can't get up. Please come help me. _

Sophie heard a strange noise.

_Phew, _Sophie thought. _Grady's coming. _

But the noise continued for a few minutes and Sophie started becoming curious.

She turned around...

..."AAAAHHHH"


	6. Explanation

Sophie saw Silveny popping her head through the window

"Silveny!" Sophie tried to talk, but nothing came out. "your okay!"

She jumped out of bed, but just crumpled on the floor.

_Silveny _Sophie transmitted. _I need you to get help. _

Sophie watched through the window, as Silveny ran away, leaving a trail of dust behind, hoping help will come fast enough. She tried climbing onto her bed but she only stumbled and fell harder with each try. She reached for her imparter, but remembered that it too had been stolen. She tried getting up again but her feet did not respond.

_This is hopeless _She thought.

Sophie waited for what felt like years, attempting to get up every once in a while, without any luck, getting harder each time. Eventually, Sophie became so weak, she could barely hold her eyelids open, which forced her to fall asleep.

* * *

Sophie awoke to rustling. She opened her eyes, looked around and found that she was on her bed.

She tried to stand up, with success this time, and walked out of her bedroom to find Grady smiling.

He hugged her. "We were so worried about you." he said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Edaline went to talk to you but she couldn't find you." He said. We searched the house, finding no clues to where you could have went. Although we were reluctant, we told Mr. Forkle what happened." He paused. "We waited for days. One day Mr. Forkle said he found you, again kidnapped by the Neverseen, but you were very weak and fast asleep. He said he tried to wake you but you were in a very deep sleep, so he brought you to Elwin. Elwin said it would take awhile till you were completely healed and that you needed a lot of rest. So we put you in your bed. For days you didn't get up and we feared you never would. After two weeks we were talking to Alden and Silveny came and brought us to your bedroom. We found you asleep in a clump on the floor we put you back on your bed. It has been weeks since then."

Sophies jaw dropped. "how long have I been out?" she asked.

"Almost two months."

"Two months!?" She exlaimed.

"yup."

All of a sudden Sophie heard a BOOM! and looked at Grady to find him in flames on the floor.

"Oh no." She cried. She turned her head but couldn't find any source of the fire.

"Help!" She screamed

Edaline came running toward her. "What happened?"

Sophie pointed to Grady.

Edaline gasped. "Where did it come from?"

"I don't know." she said honestly. "One second we were talking and the next second I saw flames."

"We need to find out what happened, but first we must call Elwin." She pulled out her Imparter and hailed Elwin.


	7. Chapter 7

"It had to be Fintan." Said Sophie. "He's the only Pyrokinetic."

"Unless there are other unregistered Pyrokinetics."

"Dad!" Sophie exclaimed. "You're awake."

"Barely." Grady replied, laying still, eyes closed.

"How do you feel?" Elwin asked.

Grady tried to sit up, but he cringed along the way, and lied back down.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Said Elwin.

"There's no way I'm staying here for days without getting up at all." Said Grady, attempting to get up again, but eventually gave up.

Sophie smiled for the first time in days.

"Now you know how I feel." She joked.

"Heh heh, very funny."

"Ouch." Said Grady for like, the thousandth time.

Elwin walked over to the shelves. He took something that looked yellow and slimy.

"Here." He said, rubbing the salve on Gradys burns. "How does that feel?"

"Soothing." Said Grady with a sigh.

"Do I want to know what that is?" Sophie asked, staring at the vial of slime.

"No," Elwin chuckled. "You probably don't."

Edaline, who was sitting in the corner, got up and walked over to him.

"How are you?" Edaline asked Grady, talking for the first time.

"Alive." Grady replied, closing his eyes.

"I think we should give him some rest." Said Elwin.

"Yeah I think so too." Said Edaline. "You look tired, Grady."

"Yeah, I did nearly die." He joked. "I guess it runs in the family." He sighed, and within a few minutes, he fell asleep.

The door opened, and Marella walked in.

"Why are you here?" Sophie asked.

"I'm so sorry." Marella barely whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, confused.

Marella just sobbed and pointed to Grady.

"It was you?" Sophie asked, surprised. "But... How?"

"F-Fintan was r- right b- behind you and G- Grady. I was chasing him." Marella stammered. "He threw Everblaze toward you, so I tried to counteract it with more Everberblaze. And then... I r- realized how big of a m- mistake I made. She couldn't talk anymore, she started crying.

"What do you mean? What mista-" Sophie started.

"Something is very wrong." Elwin interrupted.

Everyone huddled around the bed. Everyone except for Marella.

"His heart," Elwin said. "It just stopped."


End file.
